


Christmas Passion

by vermilion_aura



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Lila surprises Alyn with a special Christmas present.Alyn CrawfordxMain Character





	Christmas Passion

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Tumblr's new policy in regards to adult content, I figured I'd write some more smut, leading to this smutty piece and another one. Both are Christmas pieces since Christmas is around the corner, and I hope you guys enjoy!

She removed the towel covering her nude form and began to apply some lotion on her arms and legs. The scent of berries flooded her nostrils as she rubbed her skin thoroughly with the topical application. She then waited a few minutes for the lotion to settle in before slipping on a sheer white lace camisole nightgown, a matching thong, and a pair of white thigh high lace stockings. Reaching for the clip that kept her hair up, Lila pulled it, allowing her long, wavy dark brown locks to fall freely down her back. Following a couple sprays of perfume to her neck, she went to the door that led her to her bedroom and opened both doors.

The first thing she saw was her lover lounging on her bed, bare-chested with the sheet covering him up to his waist. Judging by the sight, Lila assumed that he was out of his clothes, and the thought caused her cheeks to flush a slight shade of pink. When he turned his crimson gaze in her direction, she felt her heart flutter.

“Finished freshening up?”

She nodded. “Sorry if I kept you waiting long, Alyn.”

“Not at all. Just get your sexy self over here.”

The pace of her heartbeat picked up at the husky tone in his voice, and she went over to the bed to lay down next to him. When she was within reach, Alyn grabbed her by the hip and rolled her over until she was straddling him.

“Is this little outfit the reason you had me waiting here?” he asked, gently stroking her thighs through the fabric of her stockings.

“Yes. I wanted to surprise you with it since Christmas is pretty much around the corner. It was hard for me to decide what to pick until I went shopping over the weekend.”

“It’s a good choice. I really like it. I’d hate to strip you out of it so quickly.”

A smile formed on her lips as she leaned forward, pressing her brow against his.

“Then don’t. Take the time to enjoy it before you do strip me out of it, love.”

Rubbing her thighs once again, Alyn pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, relishing in the sweet taste of her mouth. Lila’s fingers tangled in his short, brown locks, carefully massaging his head. His hands then moved to the hem of the sheet covering him, and he swallowed the gasp that emitted from her throat when she felt his length brush against her backside. Keeping his lips on hers, he rolled over, setting her down on the bed and pinning her in place while keeping her legs locked around his waist.

He then broke away from her lips and moved down to her neck, giving her time to breathe. However, she hadn’t had much time to take even a single breath when he showered her throat with numerous kisses. Numerous moans left her throat, and one hand moved to knead one of her breasts. His lips moved down her neck to the valley between her breasts, and he proceeded to gently bite the breast receiving no attention through the fabric of her slip. The feel of his teeth triggered the arching of her back, and she also grabbed a fistful of his hair.

His free hand found the junction between her legs, and he began stroking her core in rhythm with the kneading of her breast. When a keen moan resembling his name left her lips, he slipped her thong down with skill, tossing the fabric in some random direction and then worked on her stockings. Once they were off, he then reached for the hem of her slip and pulled it up over her head. He took a moment to appreciate her body; everything about her was sheer perfection, and he was dying to not only be inside her, but to also get a taste of her hardened, rosy pink nipples.

“Alyn-“

His name barely left her lips and was replaced with a gasp when he enclosed his lips around her nipple, tugging on the hardened bud. He teasingly twisted her other nipple while planting kisses all over her breast. Lila held him against her chest as he alternated his hand and lips between her breasts, and then he prepared himself to get inside her. His crimson eyes locked with her grey orbs as the very tip of him grazed the entrance to her core. The next thing she knew, euphoria hit her like a tidal wave as he slammed hard into her, moving as hard and fast as he was able to. His grunts mixed with her moans as he moved, and he let out a sharp cry when he settled himself deep inside her and collapsed on top of her. Lila allowed her breathing to steady before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her fingers into his hair once again. He rested his head on her chest, nuzzling his cheek in the valley between her breasts.

“You are so amazing, Lila. You’re the best present I could ever ask for. Merry Christmas to you, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, Alyn,” she replied back with a smile.

_____________________

He had gotten off of her when she finally succumbed to sleep and lied down next to her. Only when she no longer felt the weight of him on top of her did she move, rolling onto her side with her back to him. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her slender waist, breathing against her neck and inhaling the faint scent of berries. He felt her grab a hold of his hand and place a gentle kiss before snuggling his hand close to her cheek.

“I love you, Alyn,” she muttered in a hoarse voice while sleeping.

He barely caught onto her words, and a small smile formed on his lips as the tip of his nose brushed against the skin of her neck before planting a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

“I love you, Lila,” he managed to say before falling asleep, burying his face into her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The other one-shot will be posted alongside this one!


End file.
